A Past Love
by Deaire
Summary: Paige is going to die in two lifetimes. if her sisters save her past self. Who will save her in the present?


Author's Note: This is before Sleepy Halliwell. Chris is not Piper's son. A request. More people need to write Paige/Chris stories, I know they can never happen but I still love reading them so please. Thanks  
  
Paige's Bedroom.  
  
Paige entered her bedroom and flopped onto her bed. "What a morning! Three demons!" She sighed falling asleep.  
  
In The Halliwell Living Room.  
  
"Where's Paige?" Phoebe asked her older sister. "Sleeping," Piper answered. "Poor thing, she been doing too much," Phoebe said sympathetically. "I think Chris works us all too hard," Piper replied bitterly. "Yeah but Paige also has her temp jobs that are usually magical," Phoebe reminded her. "Yes you're right. I hope she's all right," Piper sighed. Suddenly Leo orbed in. "We have a problem!" he told them. "What?" Piper asked sharply. "A demon," he said simply. "What else!" Phoebe snapped moodily. Chris orbed in. "Where's Paige? You need her." "Hello to you too," Phoebe retorted. "Well? Where is she?" Chris asked. "Sleeping but leave her alone! She's exhausted!" Piper yelled bossily as Chris moved towards the stairs. "But..." Chris began. "Chris you have been working us too hard! Let the girl sleep!" Phoebe cried. "OK, OK we'll leave her," Leo interrupted seeing that Chris was about to argue. "Forget it I'm awake!" Paige yawned, coming down the stairs and brushing pass Chris who was jolted away from her but only Paige and Chris noticed. "Good," Chris smiled. "Let's go!" Piper took Leo's hand who took Phoebe's who took Paige's and finally Chris grabbed Paige's spare hand sending an electric spark through them both, but they ignored it and everyone orbed out together.  
  
Later That Day In The Halliwell Living Room.  
  
Everyone orbed in. "Can I sleep now?" Paige asked sulkily, smirking smartly at Chris. She brushed pass him giving them both another shock he gave her an innocent but cheeky smile. As Paige passed by she tripped and she touched Phoebe's arm to steady herself, Chris laughed but at Paige's touch Phoebe was sent into a premonition.  
  
Paige was holding Wyatt both dressed in 18th century clothing on the first landing of a staircase, suddenly a demon also in 18th century clothes materialised in front of her and aimed a fireball. Paige to Phoebe's surprise froze the demon. Phoebe then heard Paige call out a name and a man who looked a lot like Chris orbed in, he also wore 18th century clothing. "Take him and go!!" Phoebe heard Paige cry. The Chris-look-alike hesitated. "Go! Now Jeremy!! Please! Persephone's safe just take him!" Paige screamed pain in her voice. 'Jeremy' looked longingly at Paige, taking Wyatt from her arms. "Quickly it won't hold him for much longer! Go!!" Paige was desperate now. 'Jeremy' nodded and orbed out as the demon released himself from Paige's freeze. "Your gone!" the demon then threw the fireball plus two more other fireballs at Paige and with a scream she collapsed. 'Jeremy' suddenly orbed back in and was caught in a fire cage by the demon. "Now you can watch her die!" the demon cackled. "No!!" Jeremy yelled. Paige raised her hands and to Phoebe's shock she blew the demon up. "I will always love..." she whispered but before she could finish her sentence and before 'Jeremy' could reach her to heal her Paige died.  
  
That premonition finished and then Phoebe was pulled into another.  
  
This time Paige was in a pair of jeans and a white shirt in the present time. She was bouncing a fussing Wyatt (who was also in normal clothes) on her hip as she walked down the manor stairs. "It's OK Wyatt, you mother and Phoebe aren't her but Auntie Paige is here, nothing is going hurt you I promise," Phoebe heard her assured the baby. He stopped fussing and giggled up at her. "You are so adorable," Paige smiled. "I hope if I ever have children they're as cute as you are," that comment warmed Phoebe's heart. "How touching!" A cruel voice drawled. Paige stopped and looked down. At the bottom of the stairs stood a hooded demon with an energy ball and Darklighter crossbow in his hands. "Unfortunately you won't live long enough to find out!" the demon smirked evilly. "I don't think so!" Paige snapped. "Energy ball!" she called using her powers but the ball never left the demon's hand. "Prepare to die Witch!!" and with that he threw the energy ball. Phoebe saw Paige place Wyatt on the floor and yell at him. "Force field Wyatt!!!" Wyatt did as he was told. He and Phoebe watched as Paige dodged two more energy balls but then as she turned and tried to run up the stairs a third energy ball hit her square in the back and she fell to the floor but quickly stood up as the demon aimed a Darklighter arrow at Wyatt. She ran over and stood in front of Wyatt and was hit in the shoulder by the arrow and this time when she fell she didn't stand up again. The demon smirked at Wyatt and shimmered out. Wyatt crawled over to Paige and whined. Paige looked up at her nephew and smiled, blood stained her shirt and was dribbling out of the corner of her mouth but she still managed to say. "I kept my promise to you Wyatt; I didn't let anything hurt you," she chuckled but winced in pain. Wyatt whined again. "Tell Piper and Phoebe that I love them Wyatt," Paige instructed and she reached out and kissed the baby's hand. Wyatt touched his Aunt's cheek and she smiled again. "I love you too Wyatt, now go get someone," Phoebe heard that Paige was having trouble getting the words out. Wyatt orbed out and Phoebe watched as Paige died two minutes later, just before Wyatt arrived back with Chris, Leo, Piper and herself. "Paige!" Piper cried as they all ran to Paige's body. Chris lifted Paige's head tenderly as Piper reached over and pulled out the Darklighter arrow out of Paige's shoulder. "Heal her!" Chris shouted to Leo. "I can't," Leo sighed. "What?!!" Phoebe heard herself yell. "She's dead!" Leo sighed again even deeper than before. "No!!!" Phoebe screeched. "She died protecting Wyatt!" Piper called and Phoebe saw herself and Piper begin crying. "We should never have left her alone." Phoebe saw a tear fall from Leo's eye. Chris who was cradling Paige's head cried silently onto Paige's lifeless face. Phoebe then saw Wyatt crawl over to Chris and Paige's head. He cuddled up to Chris, placing a small baby hand on Chris's cheek and the other on Paige's cold, dead cheek.  
  
Phoebe returned to the present crying and screaming. "No!!" and with that she collapsed. "Phoebe!?!" Piper cried a little shocked and confused. "Leo, help me get her to the couch." Once on the couch Phoebe whispered. "Premonition." "That must've been some premonition," Leo said. "It was two!" Phoebe gasped. "Paige... Wyatt... Jeremy looks like a Chris... two demons... Paige dies twice... one in 18th century." "Whoa, slow down, Paige dies? Twice?" Chris said sounding concerned. "Yes..." and Phoebe told them both stories. "Jeremy? I don't know anyone called Jeremy," Paige said afterwards. "We'll you were dressed in 18th century clothes in that one maybe that's a clue," Piper said. "The thing that puzzles me is that Paige had your powers in the 18th century one Piper," Leo added. "Maybe a past life," Chris suggested. "Then why'd I have the premonition if it's already happened?" Phoebe dismissed. "Maybe it is a past life but something's going to go wrong," Piper sighed in thought. "Well, whatever it was I know one thing," Paige interrupted. "And what's that?" Chris asked. "I don't want to die," she replied. "Twice!" Chris smiled at her little joke. "We don't want you to die either," he added. "Chris is right Paige, you've all ready risked your life countless times for Wyatt, I don't want you to die twice saving him," Piper said firmly. "I think Chris had a point when he suggested a past life," Leo commented. "Yes, I suppose, I just wish I knew more, like weather the Paige or Wyatt in the first premonition had different names but all I heard was Jeremy's..." Phoebe explained. "But you say we were nowhere to be seen and that this Jeremy looked like Chris," Piper pondered. "Yes." "Was it in the manor?" Paige asked wanting to know more about her fatal deaths. "Yes but it didn't look the same, in the second premonition it was the same manor though," Phoebe answered. "Well, I'm sorry sweetie, but I have to get to P3," Piper apologized. "And I have to get to work," Phoebe added, standing up. "Paige can you watch Wyatt? Thanks hon," Piper smiled. "I have to see the other Elders about all of this," Leo insisted. "Oh no! You are not leaving me and Wyatt here alone; I don't want any premonitions coming true anytime soon! Past life or not!" Paige protested. "OK, Chris you stay with Paige and Wyatt and call me if anything happens," Leo instructed standing up. "Fine," Chris said. "Oh, Leo could you take me to P3?" Piper asked. "Sure," Leo replied. "And I'll take Phoebe as well, we don't want her driving." "Good!" Piper smiled cheerfully, taking his hand as Phoebe took his other. Leo, Piper and Phoebe orbed out. "Great!" Paige grumbled. "So much for sleeping." "Well, why don't you, I'll watch Wyatt," Chris told her. "You sure?" Paige asked hopefully. "Yeah, go ahead and get some rest," Chris insisted. "Thanks," Paige bubbled. "My pleasure," and with that Chris turned towards the conservatory where Wyatt's playpen was. Paige made her way up the stairs but stopped on the first landing, hand on the banister she turned. "Oh and Chris!" she called. Chris also stopped and turned to face the stairs. "Yes?" he asked. "I don't want to die," Paige told him placing her free hand in the back pocket of her jeans. Chris smiled warmly up at her. "I won't let that happen and neither will your sisters," Chris assured her firmly. Paige grinned at him sweetly and went to her bedroom.  
  
Later That Night In Phoebe's Room.  
  
Phoebe's Dream Premonition:  
  
"There you are sweetheart," a woman who looked a lot Piper but in 18th century clothes smiled entering a bedroom. Paige sat on the bed reading. "Hello Aunt Baxter," Paige smiled putting down her book. "What is it? Is something wrong?" "No, just come downstairs," Piper's past self said. "But Aunt..." Paige objected. "Phiona Bowen! Downstairs now! Phyllis and Phlorance are waiting! Don't upset your cousins! We took you in when my cousin, your mother died!" 'Aunt Baxter' snapped. "You are to meet your new Whitelighter." "Very well," Paige or 'Phiona' sighed standing and following her Aunt out. They exited.  
  
End of Dream.  
  
Phoebe awoke with a start; it was 2 in the morning. Phoebe went and woke Piper and Paige and they all hurried into the living room. "Chris, Leo! Here! Now!" Piper yelled. Chris and Leo orbed in. Chris with muffled hair and yawning in a shirt that's buttons were all in the wrong holes. Paige laughed at him. He looked at her, her red hair was also muffled, her silky nightgown was all crinkled and her necklace was tangled in her hair. He smirked at her. She poked her tongue out at him immaturely and he smiled triumphantly. "What is it?" Leo asked worriedly. "Ask Phoebe," Paige yawned. "Woken from my sleep again." "Piper you know how Prue, you and I were the R and B's cousins?" Phoebe asked. "Yeah, you were the cursed one, Russell, Prue and I saved you," Piper said a little confused. "Well, once my past self died, Prue's past self had a daughter," Phoebe explained. "Hold it! Chris and I have no idea what you're taking about," Paige interrupted. "Well, Prue, Phoebe and Piper were reincarnates of the R and B's cousins, Baxter, Bowen and Russell who were Charmed Ones but one was evil, Russell..." Leo began. "Me," Phoebe hurriedly said. "So, the other two cousins cursed her and she later died," Leo finished. "OK," Paige and Chris nodded. "So, after I died, Bowen must've had a daughter," Phoebe repeated. "Yes and...?" Piper pressed. "That daughter was called Phiona, with a ph; do not ask me how they pulled that off. Anyway Prue's past self died, so Phiona was left to Baxter, you Piper, who also had two daughters, Phlorance, yes with ph, and Phyllis," Phoebe gushed. "So?" Paige asked. "You Paige are Phiona," Phoebe replied. "What?!" Everyone exclaimed. "At least you were in a past life," Phoebe gave a satisfied sigh and sat down. "But that doesn't explain why you had those premonitions," Piper said. "The Elders believe a demon is going to try and destroy the Charmed Ones by changing the past," Leo said matter-of-factly. "Well, what's Paige and this Phiona got to do with that?" Piper asked impatiently. "They say you should speak to your Grandmother," Leo persisted. "OK, fine we'll summon Grams," Phoebe said standing. Paige and Chris shared a groan as the others went to the attic. "Here you idiot, don't go before Grams like that," Paige laughed at Chris; gesturing to his mangled shirt. "I'll help." Chris gulped as Paige's soft hands touched his skin as she undid his shirt and did it up properly. As she touched him they were shocked with a spark of electricity. "Whoa!" they both gasped. "OK done," Paige said a second afterwards ignoring the spark. She fiddled with her necklace. "Now if I could just get this out of my hair...OUCH!" Paige had pulled her hair hard. Chris laughed. "Let me," he moved behind Paige and undid her chain and with careful hands untangled it from her hair. "Could you just put it back on me?" she asked after he'd removed it. "Sure," he replied. Paige lifted her hair and Chris did it back up. "There," but as he touched her bare neck they were hit with another spark of electricity. "That's starting to get scary," Paige said. "And it's been happening for a few weeks now." "Yeah," Chris agreed. "I'll ask the Elders later, but right now I think we should get up there." "Right," Paige agreed and they ran into the attic.  
  
In The Halliwell Attic.  
  
"It's about time you girls called me down for a chat," Grams smiled as she stepped out of the summoning crystals fifteen minutes later. "It's not a social visit Grams," Piper insisted. "We've brought you here because we need your help." "Anything dear, ask away," Grams grinned as she hugged each Charmed One. "Tell us about Phiona Bowen," Phoebe demanded softly. Grams sighed. "Phiona Bowen was the only daughter of my great grandmother; Prue's past self, there for the oldest and destined to give birth to the next generation of Charmed Ones. When her mother died she lived with her mother's cousin, to whom she called Aunt Baxter and her two daughters: Phlorance and Phyllis. When Phiona was twenty-three she and her cousins received their own Whitelighter, a very handsome one by the name of Jeremy Pyton. Anyway to cut a long story short, Phiona and Jeremy fell in love and had twins..." Grams was interrupted by Paige. "But Wyatt and I are the only half Whitelighters..." "Only ones reported Paige, there were many unknown Whitelighter/Witch relationships," Leo explained. "Anyway they had a boy and a girl, Peter and Persephone, once her cousins found out they urged Phiona to give Peter to Jeremy, bind his witch powers and send him up There as a Whitelighter. She did so and risked her life to save Peter and she never saw him again. At the advice of Phlorance and Phyllis she bound Persephone's Whitelighter powers and raised her as a Charmed One," Grams finished. "What happened to Jeremy, Persephone and Peter?" Paige asked feeling like she was going to cry. "Phiona married and had two daughters to her husband, Jeremy continued to visit her. When Phiona died in Jeremy's arms he continued raising Peter who would always watch over his sister to whom he and his father blessed with everlasting beauty, which also meant she'd always look three years younger than she really was. Persephone later fell in love with her sister, Petunia's fiancée who was half Whitelighter but his Whitelighter powers had also been bound when he was a child. Persephone later gave birth to me and my sisters." "You and your sisters had Whitelighter blood?!" Piper asked a little shocked. "Yes but because both our parents Whitelighter powers had been bound we didn't inherit any Whitelighter abilities, so why did you want to know this?" Grams asked. The girls' snapped out of their shocked daze at that question. "Because Paige was Phiona, Chris was Jeremy and Wyatt was baby Peter," Phoebe told her. "And there's a demon trying to change the past by killing Phiona and Paige." "Oh my," Grams gasped. "What were the girls' powers?" Piper asked. "Phlorance was a clairvoyant and an empath, Phyllis could control electrical fields and Phiona had powers similar to yours Piper but she was also telekinetic, making her the most powerful of the three," Grams answered. "I still can't believe Paige is going to die." Paige who had been in total silence suddenly squeaked. "I have to go!" and with that Paige ran to her room. "I hope she's all right," Piper said with concern. "Phoebe, the elders have lifted the antidote effect for your empath power off your sisters, use it, how is Paige feeling?" Leo instructed. "OK," and Phoebe channeled her power. "She's sad, in pain, she feels for Peter, Jeremy and Persephone; she doesn't want to die twice!!" "I think, we should leave her alone for a while," Grams said motherly. "But she's crying," Chris complained wincing. "Since when are you an empath?" Phoebe asked. "I'm not I can feel all the pain you three go through, I'm your Whitelighter, but I can feel Paige's pain the most," Chris explained. "Maybe because you both have a past together," Phoebe teased. "Maybe," Chris said shocking Phoebe. "I wasn't being serious," she said. "Well I was, and this whole thing is serious," Chris replied. "I still say we leave her alone and find out more about these demons and the past," Piper interrupted. "I agree," Grams nodded. "Fine," Chris grumbled impassively but Leo saw him wince and a tear fall down his cheek.  
  
Half an hour later Leo was up with the other elders and Piper and Phoebe were talking to Grams in the kitchen while Chris stood nearby watching Wyatt. Wyatt suddenly orbed out. "Where'd he go?" Piper asked Chris. "I'll find him," Chris announced and he orbed after Wyatt.  
  
Paige's Bedroom.  
  
Chris was surprised when he arrived in Paige's bedroom. Paige was under a sheet asleep on her bed, her eyes still moist with tears and her fiery red hair was damp and sprawled on her pillow. Wyatt sat near her face on the pillow, a small baby hand on her cheek. As Chris arrived Wyatt looked up at him. "What're you doing here?" Chris asked the baby quietly. Wyatt smiled up at him in reply. "You know who you were don't you? And you know who she was too, don't you?" Chris said to him in a hushed voice. Wyatt gave a nod. Chris smiled. "Do you know who I was?" Chris whispered sitting down on the side of Paige's bed near Wyatt. Wyatt gave another smile and orbed into Chris's lap and gave him a hug. Chris chuckled. Wyatt put his small pointer finger to his lips," as if telling his past father to be quiet as if he knew his past mother needed to sleep. Chris smiled down at Wyatt. Paige suddenly thrashed out in her sleep. "No!!! Don't hurt him!!" she screamed before falling silent again. Wyatt looked over at her and whined softly. "You want to protect her don't you?" Chris asked softly. Wyatt nodded and crawled back over to Paige. "So do I," Chris said, he looked down at Paige, the woman he'd loved in another time and felt a twinge of pain, he then leaned in to kiss her cheek but Wyatt raised his hands and Chris felt the familiar sensation of orbing and Chris suddenly found himself kissing Paige on her lips. He pulled away with a gasp, another electric shock had hit them, luckily Paige didn't wake, and Chris sat up and looked over at Wyatt who was smiling. "What'd you do that for?" Chris hissed. A piece of paper suddenly orbed into his hand. It read:  
  
Because you're meant to be together.  
  
"Is this your doing?" Chris asked Wyatt. Wyatt just giggled quietly. "Come on you, let's go," Chris said with a small smile, grabbing the baby. And he and Wyatt orbed out.  
  
Ten Minutes Later. Halliwell Kitchen.  
  
"I have it!" Leo announced as he orbed in. "What?" Chris asked, Wyatt on hip. Leo smiled, Chris looked like a real father at that point. "The elders say that Phoebe and Piper need to go back in time to protect Phiona and the future of Charmed Ones and Chris needs to protect Paige and Wyatt as Jeremy did for Phiona, Peter and Persephone," Leo explained. "OK then," Piper said. "How?" Grams asked curiously. "Chris and Paige," Leo answered simply. "Chris and Paige what?" Phoebe asked frustration in her voice. "They have to write and say a spell to send you and Piper to the past," Leo answered her in his annoyingly calm tone. "And?" Piper asked impatiently. "Nothing, you should just hope you can stop the demon," Leo replied. "Why do I have to stay with Paige?" Chris asked. "Have you two felt any electrical shocks lately whenever your skin makes contact?" Leo asked. "Yeah, why?" Chris answered. "That is a sign of love between Whitelighters apparently, it's probably just a reflection of your past love," Leo explained. "Yeah right," Chris whispered to Wyatt under his breath. Wyatt giggled. "Anyway, in Phoebe's second premonition Paige died protecting Wyatt, just like Phiona died protecting Peter," Leo added. "So?" Piper asked. "Well, the demon behind all this cunningly made sure Phiona and Paige died the same way so if one didn't die the other one would and that would still destroy The Power of Three either way," Leo gushed. "So if..." Grams interrupted. "So if we make sure that Paige and Phiona both have their lovers protecting them, the plan of the demons' has a flaw." "Exactly," Leo said. "Hold it! I'm not Paige's lover!" Chris objected. "But you were and if Phoebe and Piper help Jeremy save Phiona and you save Paige, no history will be changed," Piper explained catching on. "Oh, OK," Chris nodded. "Now, give Wyatt to me and go wake Paige, we'll meet you in the attic," Grams said bossily. "OK," Chris handed Wyatt to her and orbed out.  
  
Paige's Bedroom.  
  
Chris orbed in. Paige was still asleep. He hated to have to wake her but he knew he had to. So he sat on the side of her bed. "Paige!" he whispered. "Paige, wake up!" She stirred. "Paige!!" he yelled. Paige jumped awake. "Chris? What're you doing in my room?!" "You're needed in the attic, you and I have to write a spell," Chris told her with a smile. "OK." They held a long gaze.  
  
Twenty minutes later. The Halliwell Attic.  
  
Chris and Paige had finished their spell. "I hope this works," Paige said. "So do we, for your sake," Phoebe told her. "OK," Paige and Chris entwined hands and were sent jolting across different sides of the room. "Whoa!" Paige gasped standing. "Just will the electricity to empower you both," Leo instructed. Paige and Chris did so holding hands again, this time they were surrounded by an electrical field. They lifted their pieces of paper and read:  
  
Powers of good and love, Sore around these two like a dove. Take this pair, To the time where a great love we once did share. Take them to Phiona Bowen, Where this love is strongest showen. To protect us against an evil being of darkness and despair, With our combined power take them there!!  
  
"Look after her Chris!" Piper called as she and Phoebe disappeared. "What now?" Paige asked Leo. "Well, I have to go, you two just have to wait," Leo replied. "Grams will be staying with you." "OK then," Paige said. And with that Leo orbed out. Paige and Chris looked at each other.  
  
The Halliwell Manor. Basement. 18th Century. Past.  
  
Piper and Phoebe materialise into the Manor's basement in 18th century outfits. "Demon alert!" Phoebe whispered as she spotted three demons. Piper grabbed her sister's hand and they moved closer hiding themselves carefully. Three demons stood in a circle one in 18th century clothing, one hooded and one in 21st century clothing who looked like the leader. "You," the normal clothed demon said pointing to the 18th century one. "Yes?" it asked. "You attack Phiona Bowen later on don't you?" the leader asked. "Yes twice once before she gives birth and once after and she lives through both," the 18th century demon answered. "Well, I have made it so after the first attack you will become your past self and you will destroy her the second time," the leader demon cackled. "Now go!" "Yes sir!" and the 18th century demon shimmered out. "Now you," the leader directed his attention to the hooded demon the one that Phoebe knew was going to try and kill Paige. "Yes master?" the hooded demon drawled. "Return to our time and when you get my signal kill the youngest Charmed Witch!" the leader instructed. "Yes master," the hooded demon bowed and shimmered out. "The end of The Charmed Ones is near!" the leader cackled before also disappearing. "Not if we can help it," Phoebe said to Piper. "So that's how he plans to alter history," Piper pondered. "Yep, replacing the clueless 18th century demon with an updated future version, bastard!" Phoebe snapped. "Now according to Leo we will see how Phiona and Jeremy meet, how they fall in love, the first attack, the birth and the binding and then we have to help save Phi in the second attack," Piper said. "Are we visible?" Phoebe asked. "Yes so we have to be careful we can't be seen till we're needed," Piper replied. "Will the spell drag us to every memory?" Phoebe inquired. "Yep," Piper answered. As soon as she said that she and Phoebe were surrounded by a blinding light. "Here we go!"  
  
Meanwhile At The Halliwell Manor. Present.  
  
Chris stood outside Paige's bedroom door. Grams was with Wyatt in the kitchen. "Paige, I don't get why you have to change," Chris called through the door. "Chris if you think I'm going to die in my nightgown, you've got another thing coming," and with that Paige open her door and stepped out. "That's not funny Paige, you're not going to die," Chris told her sternly. "Well, either way, I changed," she said. Chris looked her up and down. She was wearing a short white skirt and a blue long-sleeved shirt. Her fiery red hair was in a messy ponytail with strands falling around her face. "Where are you going?" Chris asked knowing she was heading out. "Newest temp job," Paige answered innocently, walking pass him and down the stairs. "But..." Paige interrupted Chris. "Grams will watch Wyatt you just have to hang around I guess." "Paige stop! Hold it!" Chris reached out and grabbed her arm. Immediately Paige was jolted down the stairs and Chris was thrown into the wall on the second platform of the stairs as the electrical field hit them again. Grams who'd seen the whole thing rushed over to Paige. "Paige honey are you all right?" Grams asked helping her granddaughter to her feet. "Yeah, Chris?" Paige called rubbing her head. "I'm fine," Chris answered her coming downstairs. "Those shocks are getting stronger," he added. "And more painful," Paige groaned in agreement. Chris looked at Paige dreamily. "Yeah." Grams noticed the look and realised something. She brushed Paige over to make sure there were no major injuries, she then smiled. "OK Paige sweetie no broken bones," and with that she returned to the kitchen. Paige headed toward the door. "Paige, the demon," Chris protested. "Chris, a demon isn't going to attack me at work," Paige said. "I don't want you to get hurt," Chris called. Paige turned to face him. "Stop worrying Chrissie," she said saying 'Chrissie' in a babyish voice and grinning. "Pa..." he began but Paige had already orbed out. "Arh," Chris threw his hands up in defeat. "You know these shocks getting stronger means your feelings for each other are getting stronger," Grams told Chris as he entered the kitchen. "They're just a reflection of our past love," Chris mumbled. "Stop quoting Leo Chris I know what I saw and it was no reflection," Grams insisted wiping her hands on a tea towel. "Maybe," Chris said.  
  
The Halliwell Living Room. 18th Century. Past.  
  
Piper and Phoebe are dragged into the first memory in a haze of bright light. "Whoa!" Phoebe said. "Hide! Hide!" Piper instructed spotting two young women on the couch. Phoebe and Piper ran behind a wall and peeked out. "Phyllis," Phoebe said gesturing to the blonde woman. "And Phlorance," she added gesturing to the other woman, a brunette. "Thanks, I can guess," Piper replied. Piper's past self, P. Baxter suddenly descended the stairs followed by the prettiest of the three women. Phiona Bowen looked exactly like Paige with the red hair and everything. She was wearing a red 18th century dress that flowed around her ankles and her red hair was hidden under a red bonnet with some strands falling around her face. "Paige's never looked more beautiful," Piper said. "I agree," Phoebe nodded. "Shhh," Piper suddenly hissed. Phiona joined her cousins on the couch and Piper's past self called. "Jeremy!" A handsome man who looked exactly like Chris orbed in wearing 18th century clothes. "Girls, this is your Whitelighter, Jeremy Pyton," Piper's past self smiled. "Hello," Jeremy beamed. "Jeremy these are my daughters, Phlorance," P. Baxter said. "Hello," the brunette stood and curtsied. "And Phyllis," she added. The blonde also stood and curtsied. "And finally my niece, Phiona Bowen," P. Baxter introduced. "Good day to you sir," Phiona greeted extending her hand. Jeremy's breath caught but he took her gloved hand and kissed it politely. Phiona smiled warmly at him and curtsied. He bowed in return. Piper and Phoebe could see the attraction between the two. "Well, girls Jeremy will be around quite a lot so get use to it," and with that P. Baxter turned on her heels and exited the room, her daughters soon followed. "It must be strange for you," Jeremy said after a beat. "I beg your pardon?" Phiona asked in polite upper class voice. "Living with your Aunt, I mean it must be strange," he added. "Oh, yes it is but it is a home," Phiona said as she began her way up the stairs. "Arha." "Good day to you Jeremy," Phiona nodded. "Good day my lady," he bowed but never took his eyes off her. Phoebe sighed. "How romantic," just as she and Piper were sucked into another memory.  
  
Meanwhile At A Retirement Home.  
  
"Be careful around these folks hon, they're a little strange," Claire the head nurse said to Paige, Paige gave her a puzzled look but walked into the first room. She fluffed Mrs. Jackson's pillows and smiled down at the old lady. "Thank you my dear," Mrs. Jackson grinned. "Don't look pass him dear." Paige was confused but the old woman just asked her to go. Paige moved to the next room and helped Mr. Keeling to sit down. "Thanks Paige," he smiled. "My pleasure Mr. Keeling," Paige smiled. "You know, the right person is right in front of your eyes, just learn to take a closer look, hum?" he suddenly said. Paige patted his shoulder and exited.  
  
Paige arrived home later that day. "Oh, Paige are you OK?" Chris asked her as she entered the house. "Yes Chris I'm fine, I just had a very confusing day," Paige told him as she flopped onto the couch. "Oh yeah?" Chris inquired. "I think the retirement home I work at is full of clairvoyants," Paige explained. "Strange," Chris said. "Exactly," Paige said. "Very strange and I think that they're trying to tell me something." "Mmmm," Chris sighed thoughtfully. "Maybe you should just listen and find out what it is." "Yeah, so how's your day been?" Paige asked. "Exhausting," Chris sighed again sitting down next to her. "Does your Grandmother ever shut-up?" he whispered. Paige giggled. "Probably not, I wouldn't really know," she sighed. "Oh, I'm sorry," Chris apologised. "That's OK really," Paige insisted. Suddenly Wyatt orbed into Paige's lap. "Hello Wyatt, what're you doing here little guy?" Paige asked the baby. "You're doing that more often lately, haven't you Wyatt?" Chris smiled leaning across to touch Wyatt, he was careful not to touch Paige. "It's stupid isn't it?" Paige sighed. "What is?" Chris asked her. "This whole electricity thing," Paige said, she placed Wyatt on the floor holding him up by his hands so he could bounce. Wyatt giggled as Chris took one of his little hands from Paige. "Absolutely," Chris agreed. "Have you noticed that Wyatt's only been orbing to us lately," he added. "Yeah, it's very strange," Paige nodded. "Yeah it is, isn't it?" Chris said thoughtfully. "Arh," Paige cleared her throat nervously as Grams entered the room.  
  
Paige's Bedroom. Night. 18th Century. Past.  
  
Piper and Phoebe were dumped on the floor in a swirl of light. "Whoa!" Phoebe gasped. "Paige's room must've been Phiona's in the past," she added looking around. "Of course, now come on I hear her coming," Piper whispered. "Who? Paige?" Phoebe asked as Piper dragged her under the bed. "Phiona you idiot, not Paige!" Piper hissed poking her head out from under the bed. "Ohhh." "Shhh." Just then the door opened and Phiona entered this time dressed in a blue 18th century dress and bonnet. Phoebe and Piper looked away for a minute when they heard voices. "We're going out Phiona," came P. Baxter's voice. "Very well," Phiona called back. They looked back to see Phiona playing with a strand of her long, (much longer than Paige's) red hair. "She looks beautiful," Phoebe whispered to her sister. "Prettier than Paige looks at this time of night," Piper hissed back. Phoebe held back a laugh. The sisters suddenly saw Jeremy orb in. Phiona however hadn't noticed and began fiddling with her bonnet. Jeremy smiled moving behind her and clearing his throat. Phiona jumped, turning around. "My goodness Jeremy you gave me a fright," Phiona gasped holding a hand her chest and exiting her bedroom and heading down the stairs. "You've been here three months and you haven't learnt to use a door." Piper and Phoebe followed quietly and so did Jeremy. "I've learnt that today is your birthday, Miss. Bowen," Jeremy grinned following her into the conservatory. "Oh, really?" Phiona asked politely, removing her bonnet and releasing her hair from her painful bun. "Yes," Jeremy said. "Well at least after three month you've learnt something," Phiona teased stopping to face him. "And for three months I've wondered something," Jeremy said slyly. "And what is that?" Phiona asked him with half a smile walking towards the table and chair. "Is it hard being the most beautiful woman in the house," Jeremy cleared his throat with a slight cough placing his hands together behind his back. That comment shocked Phiona and as she turned toward Jeremy, she fell over the chair, crashing into the vase on the table before falling to the floor. Jeremy gave a laugh and walked towards her. "Are you all right Phiona?" he asked holding out a hand. "No, there's a piece of glass in my back," Phiona sobbed taking his hand. Jeremy pulled her to her feet, reached around her waist and healed her back; he returned his hands to his sides revealing a red rose. "I'm sorry if I shocked you but I've never seen anyone who is as beautiful as you are Phiona, happy birthday," Jeremy held the rose out to Phiona. Phiona smiled and took the rose. "My, my, is a Whitelighter allowed to comment any woman like that?" she asked shyly. "This one does," Jeremy answered. "But you could get into a lot of trouble Jeremy," Phiona reminded him nervously. Jeremy grinned at her. "Phiona, I've fallen head-over-heels for you, I don't care." "But it's forbidden..." Phiona began but Jeremy interrupted. "You can't tell me you don't fell the same, I see it in the way you look at me." "I am attracted to you but..." Phiona was hesitantly moving backward now. "Phiona," Jeremy moved closer to her. "I think I'm in love with you," with that he raised a hand to her cheek and brushed a strand of red hair out of her eyes. Phiona sighed. Jeremy leaned in and kissed Phiona who dropped the rose and wrapped her arms around his neck. "This is just too weird," Piper said. "I know but hey," Phoebe answered. The couple kissing broke apart and Phiona grinned. "I love you too." Jeremy smiled. "Good, because I'm positive I love you now."  
  
Meanwhile In The Halliwell Living Room. Night. Present.  
  
Chris was sitting in the living room on the couch playing with Wyatt. Grams waked in. "Where's Paige?" she asked. "In her room," Chris answered. "You know you look like a real father with him," Grams smiled sitting next to Chris. "Yeah well, lately I feel like I am his father," Chris confided in her. "Weird huh?" "No," Grams answered. "Because you are his father, or at least you were." "Yes, that's the thing," Chris said. "What is?" Grams asked. "I was his father in another life," Chris replied. "So?" "So, why do I feel like I am his father?" Chris asked. "In this time, this life?" "This whole thing will bring forward feelings from the past," Grams said knowledgably. "Why though?" Chris asked. "Why what?" Grams asked distractedly. Chris sighed. "Why the past feelings?" he asked again in frustration. "Because your past is being relived," Grams explained. "And?" Chris pressed. "Also because you both have feelings for each other now, in this time," Grams added. Chris shifted uncomfortably he then pulled Wyatt into his lap. "That's stupid; Paige and I don't have feelings for each other!" Chris chuckled nervously coughing. "Keep denying that honey and you'll never get a chance," Grams said wisely patting Chris on the cheek. Wyatt suddenly orbed. "Now where's he off to now?" Grams said standing hands on hips. "I think I know," Chris answered. "So do I, the little tike knows who dies for him," Grams said. "And who his mother is...was, was!" Chris said. "What am I saying," he rubbed his head confused. "Old feelings, or it could be that your parts of your past self's emotions, feelings and so forth are crossing over into you, Wyatt and Paige," came Leo's voice and he orbed in. "OK, well I'm gunna go get Wyatt," Chris said and orbed out. "How are they doing?" Leo asked Grams once Chris was gone. "I couldn't say," Grams said warmly. "Fine I guess," and with that Grams turned and returned to the kitchen. Leo sighed and orbed out.  
  
Meanwhile In Paige's Bedroom.  
  
Chris orbed in. Paige was sitting cross-legged on her bed in her nightgown playing with Wyatt, a huge smile on both faces and they were both giggling happily. Chris smiled his hands in his back pockets. "Hey." Paige looked up at him and gave him a half smile. "Hey." "He's got your grandmother all worried you know," Chris said to Paige before he sat on the other side of Wyatt and tickled the baby's toes. "Yes, I'm sure he has," Paige said smiling down at her nephew. "With all this orbing." "Yeah," Chris nodded. "Have you found out why?" Paige asked him. "No, have you any idea why?' Chris asked watching Wyatt closely avoiding eye contact with Paige. "Why else darling, we're his parents," Paige suddenly said shocking both Chris and herself. "What'd you call me?!" Chris asked standing in shock. "Arh, I don't know..." she was absolutely confused. "You called me darling!" Chris told her. "What?!" Paige asked snapping to her senses standing also. "You said..." Chris said. Paige cut him short. "I know what I said by why did I say it?" "Your grandmother and Leo believe that parts of our past lives are crossing over into us," Chris explained. "That would explain Wyatt always orbing to us," Paige pondered rubbing her chin. "Yes, it would," Chris said. "This is so stupid!!" Paige snapped fierily. "What is?!" Chris asked loudly. "Everything! I mean come on!!" Paige yelled her temper flaring. Wyatt started whining. "Paige!! Calm down!" Chris called grabbing her shoulders. He knew they were about to be shocked but he had to calm her down. They both waited but no shock came, they then noticed the huge electro force field around them. "OK," Chris said his hands still on his shoulders. "Anyway, Paige what's wrong?" he asked seeing the pain in her face. She sighed. "This whole thing scares me that's all," a tear rolled down her cheek. "It's going to be all right," Chris soothed. He caught Paige's eye and they held a look for a few minutes until Wyatt giggled. "I'm not sure," she sobbed sitting down next to Wyatt. "Sure it will," Chris assured sitting beside her, placing an arm around her, the electro field still around them. "This force field thingy's weird, isn't it?" Paige smiled. "Yeah," Chris smiled.  
  
Halliwell Attic. 18th Century. Past.  
  
This time Piper and Phoebe were teleported into their hiding place. Phlorance and Phyllis were sitting on the couch chatting. Phiona suddenly ran in. "Where have you been?" Phlorance asked curiously. "Oh, nowhere special," Phiona answered. Piper and Phoebe knew where she'd been. She'd been with Jeremy. "Well, it is about time cousin, mother is away on business for a year or two," Phyllis explained. Phiona's mouth fell open. "That long!" "Yes, it could even be longer," Phlorance said. "What about demons?" Phiona asked sensibly. "Mama trusts us, all of us," Phyllis replied. "She believes that now Phyllis is 19, that I am 25 and you 23 that we are responsible enough to handle our Charmed duties on our own," Phlorance added. "Besides cousin, we have Jeremy," Phyllis told her. "Arh yes, Jeremy," Phiona sighed. "Are you all right cousin?" Phlorance asked. This startled Phiona and she jumped. "Oh yes, of course." "Are you sure?" Phyllis asked. "You've seemed a little distance lately, Phiona dear," Phlorance said motherly. "I've just been feeling a little ill lately," Phiona replied. "Yes, you've been spending an awful lot of time in the bathroom lately sweetheart," Phlorance said. "Yes, I think I'm coming down with something," Phiona said nervously. "Probably that new vomiting flu that's been going around, because you've been vomiting a lot cousin," Phyllis suggested. "Yes, that's probably it," Phiona smiled weakly. But Phoebe and Piper saw the expression on Phiona's face. "She's pregnant," Piper hissed. "How do you know?" Phoebe whispered. "I'm a mother, I know that look," Piper whispered back. "Well, it's going to be lonely here without Aunt B.," Phiona said, hastily changing the subject. "Yes, awfully," Phyllis agreed. "I..." Phlorance began but was cut off. The 18th century demon materialised. "Demon!!" Phyllis yelled as she, her sister and cousin jumped to their feet. "First attack," Piper whispered to Phoebe. "Hello Witches!" the demon grinned. "Electrocute him Phyllis!" Phlorance yelled to her sister. Phyllis did so, using her powers to control electricity and zapped the demon. He dodged it and hit Phyllis with a fireball. She flew backwards and hit the wall. Phlorance levitated and high kicked him. "How can she do that in a dress?!" Phoebe gasped. The demon dodged her and kicked her against the wall near the Book of Shadows. The demon turned to Phiona and smirked, he formed another fireball. Phiona used her telekinetic power to throw the demon backward. Meanwhile Phlorance and Phyllis had crawled to the book and stood flipping through it. "Keep him busy Phi," Phlorance called to her cousin. Phiona had been thrown to the floor. She stood and called back. "No problem!" with that she went to freeze him but he threw two fireballs at her and knocked her unconscious. "Found a spell!" Phyllis called to no one in particular. The demon looked around, knowing he was defeated he shimmered out. "Phiona!!" Phyllis cried. The sisters ran to their unconscious cousin. "She's in so much pain, I can feel it," Phlorance said. "I don't need your empath power to tell me that," Phyllis screeched pointing to the two gaping wounds on Phiona. "Jeremy, we have to call Jeremy," Phlorance told her sister. "Phlorance, wait look at this," Phyllis called. The girls looked down at their cousins wounds; they were being healed from inside Phiona, the Whitelighter way. "What is this?" Phyllis asked her older sister. Phiona suddenly sat up. "Phi, what's going on? You were just healed by something inside you," Phlorance insisted. "All right I'll tell you," Phiona said standing. "Yes?" Phyllis asked. "I...I think I'm pregnant," Phiona said. "Pardon!?" Phyllis cried. "Who's the father?" Phlorance asked. "Jeremy," Phiona sighed. "We love each other." "Jeremy! As in our Whitelighter Jeremy!!?" Phyllis screamed in shock. Phiona nodded. "Oh, Phi," Phlorance shook her head. "You have to get rid of the baby," Phyllis said sternly. "No! Please! Can we at least wait until the baby's born before we decide it's future!?" Phiona pleaded. Phlorance looked to her sister.  
  
"What do you think Phyllis?" "I don't mind if you don't mind Phlor, you are the oldest," Phyllis answered. Phlorance looked back to Phiona. "All right we'll wait." "Oh, thank you Phlor, Philly!" Phiona threw her arms around her cousins. "But you can't tell Jeremy, it'll ruin him," Phlorance warned. "I have to tell him," Phiona said. "Tell me what?" Jeremy asked as he orbed in. He looked from Phlorance who looked stern and nervous, then to his beloved Phiona who looked like she was going to cry and faint and finally to Phyllis who looked confused. "Tell you that Phiona is pregnant with your child," Phyllis blurted out. Phiona suddenly fainted. "Phiona!" Jeremy called. "What is going on?" he demanded as he crouched beside the woman he loved. Phlorance sighed. "Since bigmouth has all ready blurted it out..." she sighed again. "Phiona is pregnant with your child, we know because she told us after it healed her." Phiona opened her eyes. "She's pregnant?!" Jeremy asked, shocked. "Yes, I am," Phiona croaked hoarsely. "I... this is big," Jeremy gasped lost for words. Phiona sat up. "This we'll ruin you Jeremy, your wings will be...I'll never see you again..." Phiona sobbed. "I have ruined you," she then began crying. "No Phiona! No!" Jeremy took her in his arms. "I love you, I'll always love you, we'll find a way," he soothed before kissing her lightly. Phlorance and Phyllis looked at one another. "Poor girl," Piper sighed before she and Phoebe were engulfed in the now familiar bright light.  
  
Meanwhile At A Retirement Home. Present.  
  
Paige had been trying to forget about her past life, her future death but especially she was trying to push the memory of her last visit to this retirement home. She was trying to hide the fact that she was now petrified of the seemingly harmless old folk as she entered the building. "Arh, so you've come back have ya darl?" the head nurse greeted. "You're the first one they haven't scared off with death, they must like ya," the nurse finished pushing a binder into Paige's waiting hands. "I suppose so," Paige hitched her bag strap higher on her shoulder and entered the first room. Mrs. Jackson, the exact same Mrs. Jackson as before was seated in a chair knitting. She looked up when Paige entered, smiled when she saw who it was, placed her knitting aside and said. "Good afternoon my dear." "Good day Mrs. Jackson," Paige replied politely. "Do you need any help today?" Secretly Paige was afraid of the answer. The older woman dismal blue eyes gave a twinkle. "Could you help me into bed Paige my dear?" she asked. Paige sighed in relief. "Of course I can," she smiled. Paige then moved toward the frail elderly woman and helped her into her bed. Mrs. Jackson propped her self up against the bed head and smiled pat her helper. "Thank you kindly my dear." "My pleasure, anything else?" Paige asked. "Yes," Mrs. Jackson smiled. "Could you come here?" Paige was unsure but did as the woman commanded. Suddenly Mrs. Jackson grabbed Paige's hand and placed it on her wrinkled forehead. "See what I see," she said. Paige gasped as she was dragged into a premonition.  
  
Paige looked around and saw that she was in the manor. Chris stood in the living room, Wyatt on hip, Grams beside him. In front of them was an unrecognisable demon. The living room was smashed up so Paige could tell there had been a fight. "Piper will not be happy," Grams said to Chris. "Arh, well she'll have to deal," Chris replied handing Wyatt to the old woman who took him a little awkwardly. "Enough chatter! Time to die!" the demon cackled, fireball poised and ready in hand. "I don't think so," Paige heard Chris call. The demon smirked and aimed and threw a fireball at Grams and Wyatt. "Watch out!" Chris yelled and without thinking pushed Grams out of the way. Wyatt orbed. Chris was hit by the fireball square in the chest. Paige gasped.  
  
Returning to the present Paige put her hand over her mouth. "Chris!" she mumbled. "That," Mrs. Jackson said looking up at her. "Has already happened dear." "Chris! Wyatt!" and with that she turned to flea. "I have to go." "Paige!" Mrs. Jackson called. Paige stopped at the door and turned to face the older woman. "Yes?" "When the time comes may I show you and your family something important?" came the hushed question. "Yes, yes of course," Paige said and with that she ran out the door leaving a grinning old woman in the room. "Please let them be alive! Please!" Paige cried as she flew out of the retirement home and once hidden from view she orbed.  
  
Meanwhile In The Halliwell Attic. 18th Century. Past. Night.  
  
Piper and Phoebe arrived back in the same hiding place they had had during the first attack but at a different time. They peaked out and saw a bloated Phiona lying on the floor breathing heavily, Phlorance and Phyllis down near her legs and Jeremy holding her hand tightly. "She's having the baby," Phoebe whispered to her older sister. Piper nodded. "Come on Phi one more push," Phlorance urged. Phiona did so with a scream and soon the heard the scream off a baby. "It's a beautiful girl," Phyllis. "Hold on," Phlorance said. "We aren't done, there's another," shock written on every feature. Phiona pushed and screamed before another baby arrived. "A boy?!!" Phyllis reported leaving everyone completely shocked. Phlorance handed the twins to Phiona and Jeremy. "Our beautiful babies," Phiona sighed with a smile. In there hiding place Piper and Phoebe were crying. As was Jeremy. Twenty minutes later Piper and Phoebe had followed everyone into Phiona's room where she lay. "What should we call them?" Jeremy asked his lover. "The girl...Persephone after the beautiful Greek goddess and the boy...?" she began. "Peter," Jeremy finished for her. She smiled up at him. "Perfect." "Arh, Phiona, Jeremy, Phyllis and I have been thinking about what should be done with the children," Phlorance piped up. "And we think we have a plan," Phlorance added. Phiona sighed deeply. "Well what might your plan be?" she asked her cousins. "We think you should bind the girl...Persephone's Whitelighter powers and raise her as a future Charmed One," Phyllis explained. Jeremy looked at Phiona and nodded. "Very well, we agree," he said. "Wait, what about Peter?" Phiona suddenly asked. Phyllis and Phlorance exchanged a sad worried glance. "Well, dear cousin, you know there is not meant to be any males in our family..." Phlorance began. "So, we think you should bind his Witch powers and send him off with Jeremy when he's six months old so he can be raised as a Whitelighter," Phyllis finished cautiously. "What!!! And never see him again?!!" Phiona shouted. "Never!!" "Phiona my love," Jeremy soothed. "I agree with your cousins it's for the best." "But Jeremy, I will have to marry another to cover this up and Persephone will never know her brother...or father!" Phiona cried. "I know dearest but Peter and I will always watch over her," Jeremy eased. "And I...I will always love you and visit you secretly as often as I can." "No, no! I don't want to lose you, I love you too much!" Phiona protested tears falling from her beautiful brown eyes. "I love you too and I swear to you I will never stop loving or visiting you," Jeremy whispered his voice cracking. "Very well then it shall be done," Phiona choked out the words holding back tears. Piper and Phoebe felt a breeze brushed pass them and realised it was a few months later and they were back in the attic. Phlorance and Phyllis were standing around the potions table mixing what the Halliwell sisters recognised as a binding potion. "It's ready," Phlorance announced. "Time to call the love birds," Phyllis said. "You know as wrong as it might sound Philly, I have sort of grown attached to Peter and Sephie," Phlorance confided. "As have I dear sister," Phyllis agreed. "Well, it is time," Phlorance sighed. "Jeremy, Phiona!" the two sisters called. Jeremy and Phiona orbed in. A dark haired two month old Persephone sat on her father's hip. A two month old Peter, who looked exactly like Wyatt did when he was two months old, was on his mother's hip playing with his mother's red hair. "Is it time all ready?" Phiona said with disappointment in her voice, "You don't have to say goodbye for another four months yet," Phyllis reminded. "But yes dear cousin it is time for the binding." "Very well," Phiona sighed. "If it must be done now then so be it," Jeremy said hiding his pain behind his calmness Phiona saw through the act and gave the love of her life a reassuring kiss on the lips. Their twin children giggled. "It is going to be all right," Phyllis assured the couple as they broke apart. Jeremy sighed contently. "Of course it will," he said. "Let's just get all of this over and done with, shall we," Phlorance said. "Yes," Phiona nodded. "All right we need a little of a Whitelighter's blood in this vial to block Whitelighter powers," Phyllis said handing a vial and a knife to Jeremy. "Your blood Jeremy." Jeremy cut his finger and let three drops of his blood drop into the vial. The potion gave a little poof and turned light blue. "Now this potion needs your blood Phi, a Witch's blood to bind Witch powers," Phlorance handed Phiona another vial and another knife. Soon three drops of her blood fell into the vial, another poof and this potion turned light pink. "Now Jeremy, give your potion to Sephie," Phyllis instructed. Jeremy held the vial up to his daughter's lips and she drunk the blue liquid; suddenly she became surrounded by blue light. "Phiona give yours to Peter," Phlorance told her cousin. Phiona did so. Peter drank the pink potion and was surrounded in pink light. The babies were lifted into the air. Persephone was then lowered into her mother's arms instead of her father's and Peter was lowered into his father's arms instead of his mother's. "Did it work?" Phiona asked looking over at Jeremy. "Yes," Phlorance insisted. "Good," Phiona sighed. Suddenly Peter orbed into Phiona's arms next to Persephone and grabbed his sister's hand. "Oh my goodness!" Phiona was so shocked she fainted. "The babies!" Phyllis gasped. But Peter had orbed himself and his sister onto the floor. Jeremy caught Phiona and softly lowered her to the floor. "Phiona," he whispered stroking her cheek. "Phiona." When Phiona sat up she hugged her babies, then her lover as tears began falling. Phlorance and Phyllis also hugged their cousin. "Poor thing," Phoebe sighed. She and Piper were then whisked up in the familiar blinding light.  
  
Meanwhile At The Halliwell Manor. Present. Midday.  
  
Paige orbed in outside the front door of the Manor and ran through the door yelling: "Chris! Wyatt! Grams!?" "What ever is the matter dear?" Grams asked. Paige stopped and took in her surroundings. She was in the living room, Grams was repairing the room. "Are you all right?" Paige gasped to her Grandmother. "Of course I am dear," Grams said a little shocked as Paige hugged her. "Wyatt! Where's Wyatt?" Paige asked. "Just there," Grams pointed over near the front door where a perfectly healthy Wyatt sat playing with some toys. "Oh, Wyatt honey, you're all right," Paige ran over to her nephew and picked him up, holding him close. A sudden realisation came over her. It wasn't Wyatt or Grams that were hit by a fireball, it was Chris! Panic flowed through her body. "Chris! Where's Chris!!?" Paige practically yelled at Grams, putting Wyatt down. Panic had taken over her by now. "I'm right here," Chris had come downstairs. "Oh my god!" Paige cried relief rushing over her as she ran to him. Without stopping to think about the electrical shocks and with Chris surprised and confused, Paige flung her arms around his neck. "Thank god you're alive!" she called, tears of relief welding in her eyes as the electrical field surrounded them. "Paige? Arh!!" Chris winced in pain before collapsing. "Chris!" Paige gasped kneeling beside him. "There was an attack," Grams explained. "I know a clairvoyant at the retirement home showed me," Paige interrupted pulling Chris's shirt open to reveal a gaping wound on his chest, she reached out to touch it but as her skin made contact with his she was thrown backwards through the closed front door and landed hard on the cement pathway, knocking her unconscious. "Oh my! Leo!" Grams shouted. Leo orbed in. "An irrelevant demon attacked a while ago, Chris was injured, Paige came home, when she touched him she was thrown with such force that she crashed through the door and onto the pavement," Grams explained. Leo bent down and healed Chris who sat up and asked. "Where's Paige?" Grams pointed toward the place where Paige lay. "Oh no," he said standing and they all ran to Paige. Leo healed her. She sat up rubbing her head. "Ouch!" Leo helped her to her feet. Everyone then set to work repairing the Manor.  
  
Halliwell Attic. Past. 18th Century.  
  
Piper and Phoebe crashed into the attic in a flash of light. "Ouch!" Phoebe exclaimed. "Pheebs, this is the attack," Piper hissed. "Come on!" she grabbed her younger sister and pulled her into a dark corner. Just then the hooded leader demon they had seen earlier materialized in with the 18th Century demon (the future one who knew about the come out of the attack). "Master Argos, is it done? Have you disposed of my past self?" the 18th Century demon asked nervously. The leader demon, Argos chuckled cruelly. "Of course I have Ramón you great fool, your past self is asleep in an alleyway he will awake once you kill the witch," Argos spat. Ramón gave an uncertain laugh. "I should've known you'd never fail a task master." "When it comes to destroying the future of The Charmed Ones I never fail a task," Argos snapped evilly. "Soon I shall be the leader of the World!" he cackled. "Master, what about Darien? What if he does not succeed in killing the youngest Charmed One in the present?" Ramón quivered. "Even if Darien failed we still have you as a back up, that's the POINT!!" Argos bellowed. "Yes master, sorry master," Ramón withdrew. "Now go! You must prepare for the attack!" Argos barked. "Yes Argos master," and with that Ramón disappeared. "Don't fail me!!" Argos yelled after him before he also disappeared. Phoebe and Piper looked at each other. "I hope we can save Phiona," Phoebe said. "For our own sakes." "Me too, I just hope Chris protects Paige," Piper added. "If we fail either way, we're all doomed," Phoebe nodded. But the sisters had to hush up as Phlorance, dressed in a green gown and bonnet, Phyllis, in an indigo gown and bonnet and Phiona, wearing a violet gown and bonnet entered the attic. "I can't believe I have to give Peter up tomorrow," a gloomy looking Phiona was saying. "Well, it is time," Phyllis sighed. "Where are the twins?" Phlorance asked. "With their father," Phiona replied. "With Jeremy?" Phyllis asked. "Yes, he is their father isn't he?" Phiona snapped. "You could've been talking about Jonathon," Phlorance told her. "He will soon be Persephone's father," Phyllis said. "Arh yes, Jonathon Darrell, my cover-up fiancé," Phiona said unenthusiastically. "It will all be for the best," Phlorance promised. "Yes, yes," Phiona brushed off her cousin. "Phi, Phlor and I were wondering if we could take Persephone out to dinner tonight." Phyllis asked. "Oh, yes definitely, it'll give me some time alone with Peter," Phiona nodded happily. "That was the idea," Phlorance smiled. "Oh, thank you my dearest cousins," Phiona smiled hugging each of her cousins. "Our pleasure darling," Phlorance said kindly. Piper and Phoebe felt a familiar breeze brush pass them and they realized it was the same day but at night time. "Bye, have fun!" they heard Phiona call before she appeared through the attic door with a much older (who looks exactly like the present Wyatt) Peter on her hip. "Well, sweetie, it looks like it's just you and mama," she smiled warmly down at her baby as she sat down. "I wish I could keep you," she whispered letting a tear fall onto Peter. Peter smiled up at his mother as she held him tight. "I'll always love you," she sighed. "I'm sure he'll always love you too," came a voice behind her. She turned to see Jeremy. "Oh, Jeremy," she sighed in relief. He stroked her cheek. "Miss me? Mrs. Darrell?" Jeremy asked. Phiona sighed. "I've decided to keep my surname," she told him firmly. "What? Phiona Bowen?" he cried. "No," she smiled. "My name is now Phiona Cassandra Pyton." Jeremy gave a shocked squeak. "Pardon?" he asked. "You heard." "You care for me that much?" "I care that much." They both smiled. "I have to go." "Very well." Jeremy orbed out. "How touching," came a cruel drawling voice. Phiona turned, saw Ramón the demon, stood and ran. Piper and Phoebe watched the demon disappear before disappearing themselves and reappearing behind the couch in the living room. The saw Phiona ran onto the first landing of the staircase, Peter on hip. Suddenly Ramón materialized in front of her and aimed a fireball. As in Phoebe premonition Phiona still managed to freeze the more knowledgeable demon. "Jeremy!!" Phiona yelled. Jeremy orbed in. "What the...?" he saw the frozen demon. "Take him and go!!" the Halliwell sisters heard Phiona cry. Jeremy hesitated. "But you?" "Go! Now Jeremy!! Please! Persephone's safe just take him!" Phiona screamed pain in her voice. Jeremy looked longingly at the love of his life, took Peter from her arms. "Quickly it won't hold him for much longer! Go!!" Phiona was desperate now. "Okay, I'll be back," Jeremy nodded and orbed out as the demon released himself from Phiona's freeze as in Phoebe's premonition. "You're gone this time Witchy!" Ramón then threw the fireball plus two more other fireballs at Phiona. "Move!" Piper screamed. Phiona did so, dodging the fireballs. 'Jeremy' suddenly orbed back in and was caught in a fire cage by Ramón. "No!! I will succeed this time! now you can watch her die!" the demon yelled angrily. "No!!" Jeremy yelled. Phoebe and Piper stood up. "Not today bub!" Phoebe bellowed. "Who are you?" Ramón asked. "Your worst nightmare!" Piper smirked. Ramón threw a fireball at Phoebe who dodged it. Piper and Phoebe allowed Ramón to descend the stairs, once he was close enough Phoebe attacked. Piper ran upstairs and helped Phiona to her feet. "Aunt B?" Phiona asked confused. "No," Piper answered. "Who are you?" Phiona asked. "A relative from the future," Piper replied. "Now if you wouldn't mind..." Piper pointed to where Ramón had pinned Phoebe to the wall. "Oh," Phiona telekinetically threw Ramón across the room before blowing him up. Jeremy was released from the fire cage and ran to Phiona and embraced her. "Are you all right?" She nodded. "I love you," he said. "I will always love you," she replied. The couple turned to Phoebe and Piper. "Who are you?" Phiona repeated. "Persephone's sisters' names," Piper hissed to Phoebe. "I'm Petunia," Phoebe said catching on. "And I'm her older sister Pieta," Piper added. "Well, thank you both," Jeremy said. "Our pleasure," Phoebe said. "Well, we should return to our own time," Piper smiled. "Goodbye." "Goodbye," Phiona smiled. "God, I hope Paige's all right," Piper whispered to Phoebe as they were swallowed by a whirl of light. Phiona looked at Jeremy. "Petunia, Pieta, I like those names," she said before they kissed.  
  
Meanwhile At The Halliwell Manor. Present.  
  
Paige sat on the couch in a pair of jeans and a white top cradling Wyatt in her arms when Chris came out of the kitchen. "Listen Paige, I have to go for a few minutes okay?" he said. "I'll be back soon." "Okay sure," Paige replied. "Where's your grandmother?" Chris asked. "The basement," Paige answered. Without another word Chris smiled fondly at her and orbed out. "Come on cutie, let's go," Paige took Wyatt and herself upstairs. She didn't see the hooded demon Darien materialize in. He smirked materialized to the basement door and locked it. "Hello," came Grams' voice. "Anyone there?" The demon smirked again before disappearing.  
  
In Paige's Bedroom.  
  
"The prince looked across at Snow White's lifeless but beautiful form..." Paige was reading Wyatt Snow White when the demon appeared at the door. Wyatt spotted him and began fussing. Darien disappeared. "What's wrong sweetheart?" Paige asked putting down the book. "Do you miss your mama? Or do you miss Chris?" Wyatt continued to fuss. "Come on hon, let's go downstairs and call Chris shall we?" Paige smiled picking up Wyatt, placed him on her hip and exited her room. Phoebe's premonition began to replay. Paige descended the manor stairs. "It's OK Wyatt, you mother and Phoebe aren't her but Auntie Paige is here, nothing is going hurt you I promise," Paige assured the baby. He stopped fussing and giggled up at her. "You are so adorable," Paige smiled. "I hope if I ever have children they're as cute as you are, I mean you were once my child I guess," Paige smiled. "How touching!" A cruel voice drawled. Paige stopped and looked down. At the bottom of the stairs stood a hooded demon with an energy ball and Darklighter crossbow in his hands. "Unfortunately you won't live long enough to find out!" the demon smirked evilly. "I don't think so!" Paige snapped. "Energy ball!" she called using her powers but the ball never left the demon's hand. "Prepare to die Witch!!" and with that he threw the energy ball. Paige knew what to do. "Chris!!!" she screamed. She then placed Wyatt on the floor and yelled. "Force field Peter, I mean Wyatt!!!" Wyatt did as he was told and orbed to the bottom of the stairs "Chris please!!!" Paige cried desperately. Chris orbed in next to Wyatt as Paige dodged two more energy balls. "What's going on Wyatt?" he asked. Wyatt pointed up. Chris looked and watched as a third energy ball hit Paige square in the back and she fell to the floor. "Paige!!" Chris yelled. The demon turned. Paige quickly stood up as the demon aimed a Darklighter arrow at Chris. "No!!! Chris!" Paige orbed down right in front of Chris who moved over to Wyatt and Paige was hit in the shoulder by the arrow which went straight through, she fell and didn't stand up again. A look of pure hatred crossed Chris' face. "You..." hatred filled his voice. The demon smirked. "What're going to do pretty boy?" Chris stood and threw the demon across the room telekinetically. The demon threw an energy ball. Paige stood up awkwardly and threw herself into Chris arms. "The electricity field," she cried hoarsely. Chris looked into Paige's eyes. They embraced and the electro field rose around the two. The energy ball disintegrated and the demon was also destroyed. Paige collapsed. Wyatt crawled over to Paige and whined. Chris joined him. "Paige," he whispered. "Paige." "Hello?" came Grams' voice. Chris glanced at Paige before going and setting Grams free. "Paige, is she all right?" Grams asked. The two dropped beside Paige. "Oh dear," Grams whispered. "Chris?" Paige called sitting up. "Oh, Paige I am so sorry," Chris hugged her. "It's okay Chris," Paige assured. Piper and Phoebe suddenly crashed down beside them in 18th Century dresses. "Hey..." Phoebe stopped when she saw Paige. "Oh honey." "LEO!!!" Piper bellowed. Leo orbed in. "What...?" he began but cut off. "Heal her," Chris called. Leo did so. "Successful?" Grams asked Piper and Phoebe. "Success," they grinned. "I thought you almost died Paige," Chris said his voice quivering. "Oh, Chris I'm fine thanks to you," Paige smiled and hugged him. Suddenly a woman appeared. "Ms. Jackson?" Paige asked confused. "It is time to show you and these people something dear," Mrs. Jackson smiled. She raised her hands and everyone disappeared.  
  
Halliwell Manor. Alternative Future From Chris's.  
  
"Where are we?" Piper asked. "The future," Mrs. Jackson said. "No Chris not your future, but a future that could be." "What?" Leo gasped. "Just watch," came Mrs. Jackson's reply. They did. A six year old Wyatt was on the floor with Phoebe and a four year old brunette girl who was playing with him. "Your daughter Phillipa, Phoebe, you've been divorce for a year now but have a new boyfriend," Mrs. Jackson explained. "Phillipa has the ability of premonition and levitation." Past Phoebe squealed. Piper suddenly entered with Leo who both smiled. "Hey little guy," Leo said. Suddenly a little girl and boy of about three burst through the door. "Auntie Piper, Auntie Pheebs, and Uncey Leo!!" the little girl called excitedly. "Parker! Patrick!" Piper, Phoebe and Leo all yelled as the little girl with long, curly, dark hair and bright blue eyes ran into their arms and the little boy who looked a lot like Wyatt followed. "Your twins Paige, Parker and Patrick can both orb and have the ability of telekinesis," Mrs. Johnson told past Paige. "Who's the father?" past Paige asked. "Wait," Mrs. Johnson hushed. "Where's your mama and daddy?" future Piper asked. "We orbed here mama and dada should be here soon," Patrick answered. As if on cue a glowing and very pregnant, brunette Paige orbed in. "There's our girl," Phoebe smiled hugging Paige. "How's our little Petra doing in there?" Piper asked also hugging Paige. "Petra, your second daughter Paige," Mrs. Johnson said. "But who's the father," said a frustrated past Paige. "Wait," Mrs. Johnson said sternly. "Where's daddy, mama?" Parker asked her mother tugging on her arm. "He's coming Parks honey," future Paige smiled. "Ouch!" Paige winced grabbing her stomach and Leo for support. "Daddy!!" Parker and Patrick yelled. Suddenly Chris orbed in. "It okay Peppy just kicked," Paige assured. "Here, sit down," Chris said leading Paige to the couch. "Wyatt, Pippa say hi to Auntie Paige," Phoebe instructed. The two children jumped up and with Parker and Patrick ran to the couch. "Hello Auntie Paige," they chanted. "Hey, what about me?" future Chris put on a fake sad face. "Hello Chrissy Chris," they giggled. "Daddy, daddy!" Parker called jumping into future Chris's lap. "When's mama having Peppy?" Future Chris looked at Future Paige. "Soon honey," and with that they kissed "Arww!" came Piper, Phoebe and Leo's voices. Past Paige and past Chris looked at each other. "We're married?" they asked in union. "They're married!?" Past Leo, Piper, Phoebe and Grams asked together. "Yes," Mrs. Johnson replied. "Sharing a love so strong it could cause great electricity when denied." "What?" "That would explain those electric shocks," Past Phoebe said. The group returned to the present. "Chose the right path," Mrs. Johnson told them before leaving. "I should be taking Grams back," Leo said. And after hugs he and Grams orbed out. "Night everyone," Piper said.  
  
Later That Night. Paige's bedroom  
  
Paige was awoken by Chris. "Hey," Paige smiled. "Hey," Chris replied. "Weird day huh?" Paige laughed. "Yeah, but I believe that future's real," Chris suddenly said. "What?" Paige began but Chris cut her short by kissing her. She kissed back. And the rest is history. 


End file.
